To Love is to Know or To Know is to Love?
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Lorelai and Luke have a discussion on loving before knowing or knowing before loving.


So this was originally supposed to be a Toby/Emily fic for Pretty Little Liars, insipired by Landon Pigg's song Just Like I Am, specifically the lines "How am I supoosed to love you if I don't even know you" and "How am I supposed to know you if I can;t even love you" It's not a songfic, so no song lyrics, and it's not one of those stories you turn away from for a second and pick back up on, cause it's so easy to get confused according to my friends. I didn't like it for them so I went through a list of my normal ships. I didn't like it for Sam and Freddie, I definitely didn't like it for Sonny and Chad, Parker and Hardison, Nate and Kensi... I just didn't like the fit. I thought about Rory and Jess but I didn't feel completely comfortable with it, then I thought about something. I've never actually done a Luke/Lorelai story, at least not theme as my mainly used characters, so I chose them. This is them in high school, Rory exists and Lorelai left her paretns to come to Stars Hollow. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Lorelai looked at Luke, waiting for him to explain exactly what their paper was about. Luke groaned unhappily but explained.

"To love is to know or to know is to love. You have to pick a side and write an essay explaining why your side is better."

"I don't get it," Lorelai replied, causing Luke to groan again, "Aren't they the same thing, Butch?"

"Stop calling me, Butch," he commanded, "And they aren't the same thing."

"Well do explain, O'Great One."

Luke took a breath before explaining, "To know is to love. I have to love someone to know them."

"But to love is to know," Lorelai chimed in, her confusion evident, "I have to know someone to love them."

"See, you go it, now do your paper," Luke told her.

Lorelai pouted a little, "What side are you choosing?"

"To know is to love," he answered.

Lorelai scoffed in response, "Please, to love is to know."

"Okay," Luke said, "but how can I know someone if they won't let me love them?"

"Well who says you can't love them?" asked Lorelai, "and how do you expect them to love you if they don't know you?"

"They're closed off at the beginning," he told her, "They won't let me love them, so why would I want to know someone if I'm not allowed to love them? I'm open to letting them love me and I don't know them either."

Lorelai took a moment to think about the question as she bounced Rory on her lap. Why would one want to know you if they couldn't love you because you wouldn't let them? The only response she could think of for it was a question.

"Well why would I want to be loved by someone I don't know, and they don't know me?" she asked, "We should know each other before we begin to love each other."

"Well what about love at first sight?" he asked.

"What about growing to love?" she countered.

Luke looked at her. She looked down when Rory let out a squeal of happiness then looked back up at Luke.

"If I loved you when I first saw you, why won't you let me love you while I get to know you?" he questioned.

"Because you don't know me. How can you be sure that you'll still love me after you know me? Why can't we love one another after we've known each other for a while?" she asked, "That is if we fall in love."

"Negative thinking," Luke pointed out.

"Say a negative thinking person," Lorelai teased, "I so thought you'd side with me on this."

"Me too," he replied, "I mean if I loved you before I knew you, I may love you more after I get to know you."

He sat up in his chair and placed his lit book and half-finished essay on the table next to his empty plate. Lorelai considered his words for a moment.

"Okay, but why can't you get to know me first but don't tell me you love me till after you know me?"

"So I'm supposed to keep my love a secret?" Luke asked, "How am I supposed to know you if I can't even love you?"

"Well how am I supposed to love you if I don't even know you?" Lorelai exclaimed, "It's crazy."

"It's not crazy," Luke said, "It's… love."

Lorelai snickered, "Who would've thought, Butch Danes, a romantic at heart."

He glared at her, "Stop calling me Butch."

"Aw… but Lukie."

"Why am I friends with you?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled cheekily, "Cause you loved me at first sight."

She noticed his face turn slightly red and her grin got wider.

"Oh Butch," she teased in a country accent, "I can't believe you would love a little old girl like me."

"Stop that," Luke said.

"But Butch…"

"Stop it."

They both settled into a silence. Rory's giggles the only thing breaking through.

"Why don't both happen at the same time?" she asked him.

"What?"

"I mean, why can't you love me before you know me, but I know you before I love you?"

"Good question," Luke said, "Who says it has to be one way for both people?"

"No one," she answered, "Or did someone like, write that in stone or something?"

He grinned, "I don't think so, Gilmore."

He grabbed Rory and made faces at her, lifting her in the air and making her giggle. Lorelai watched her daughter and first friend in Stars Hollow play together, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking away from the toddler.

"Have you ever fallen in love at first sight, before you knew someone?"

He looked over at her, still holding Rory above him.

"Um… yeah. Once."

Lorelai smiled, "And how did that work out?"

He lowered Rory into his lap and gave her a smile.

"I'll let you know."

* * *

Yeah, I like doing this. I may have to write more Lorelai/Luke stories, bcause thiswas fun. Ooh! I need to watch Warehouse 13 and Pretty Little Liars! After I post all eight of my new stories, I'm going to look up those epsidoes. My sister used up the time on our DVR! 100 hours and over time we've gotten down to seven ours and she records way more than I do, so that time goes quick and she'll delete just enough to have at least seven hours. I was so mad!


End file.
